The Birth of Teddy
by Kourtney94
Summary: Ana never expected to give birth under these circumstances. However, with the support of Christian and the skills of Doctor Grace, she will do just fine. ONE SHOT/FLUFF


**Hey guys! Long time no see. I am so sorry I haven't updated 'I Got You Babe'. I went back to school full time literally a week after I wrote those chapters. I stupidly thought that I would be able to carry on with the story whilst going to school full time. Man, did I get a reality check. I'm going to keep that story up just in case I do decide to add to it at some point. However, for now I think I will just write one shot fluff pieces. I will write them during the short breaks I have and then I am not abandoning an entire story, because trust me as a reader I hate when writers do that!**

 **Teddy's Birth**

It's the second week of May and I am 38 weeks and officially on maternity leave! To celebrate, Christian and I are spending the weekend at Grey Manor doing absolutely nothing. We have both been incredibly busy with work that his family has not seen us more than a few times the past month. Ray is also here. He decided this would be the perfect time to spend time with me before the baby. He will be staying with the Greys till I have Teddy, to be close to me.

So here I am, waking up at 11 in the morning watching the rain hit the window, in Christian's childhood bedroom. It has been complete bliss staying here. Grace is so sweet and is the mother figure I am in need of this close to my due date.

Christian has been absolutely amazing and sweet as well. I have been feeling very emotional the last few weeks and he made me feel more and more secure in my ability to be a great mother. _Knock Knock_

"Are you awake baby?" Christian asks as he walks into the room.

"As I will ever be Mr. Grey," I laugh as I sit up. He walks in and sits on the other side of the king size bed.

"Are you feeling ok? You were moaning in your sleep and not in a good way," He smirks, but there is a fear behind his smile.

"I'm gonna be ok, just having a lot of Braxton hicks contractions that all," I smile as I rub my large belly. Right on time Teddy rolls over, telling me he's there, not to be forgotten.

"How far apart are they?" he asks with huge worrying eyes.

"They are irregular, don't worry my love," I say as I stand up and stretch. "Let's go down for breakfast, shall we?"

"Well breakfast has come and gone but I am sure mom will whip you up something," he says as he leads me through the doorway and down the long hallway. "Ray went into town with Mia, she somehow convinced him to go shop-."

"Wait wait wait," I gasp as I lean over holding onto his hands and rest my forehead on his chest. My belly is tightening and I feel a strong pressure.

"Oh my god, are you ok, should I get mom?" Christian practically screams. I just shake my head, Dr. Green said that if I can talk through the contractions than I am not in real labor. This one I cannot speak through. When it's over I breath out finally and stand up straight.

"Sorry, I'm ok that was just a strong one."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?" He demands, I just keep walking down the hall, to the stairs.

"It's one strong contraction, I'm not in labor," I sigh and walk down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Hello honey!" Grace smiles from the kitchen island. "I'm surprised the thunder didn't wake you up."

"It did a few times but I just fell back asleep," I smile as I give her a big hug. I don't want to tell her I woken up from contractions most of the morning. I'm scared, I'm scared and too big of a chicken to admit it.

"Mom she just had a contraction upstairs, shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Christian asks as he walks through the doorway. Grace give me an amused glance.

"As long as they are not regular she should be just fine, one contraction does not mean she is in labor," Grace smiles at Christian. "Now, what would you like to eat Ana?"

"I don't usually like to ask, but could you make me French toast?" I ask apprehensively. I hate asking someone to do things for me, but I am just hurting too much to care. "Will you sit at the breakfast table with me baby?"

"Of course, let me just grab my coffee from the living room," Christian says as he kisses my forehead and saunters out of the room in bare feet. I sit at the breakfast table and drink my tea that Grace has prepared. I soon feel the tightening coming back. BOOM.

"What the fuck was that?" I hear Christian yell from the hallway. The lights flicker off, then on, and then off again; staying off this time. I'm leaning over the table and trying to breathe through the tightness in my belly but it's not helping. "What's wrong Ana?"

I shake my head, I can't help it but I let out a painful moan. Oh God this is horrible. I feel Christian's hand on my arm but I cannot acknowledge him, all my mind can concentrate on is the pain. When it finally subsides I look up to see not only Christian, but also Grace staring at me.

"Was that a contraction Ana?" Grace asks as she pushing me into the chair. "You couldn't speak through it?"

"That. That was definitely a contraction," I breath out raggedly.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor says as he walks in, interrupting powwow standing around me. "The storm caused a huge tree to fall down and pull some wires with it, it's blocking the road. There is no danger but we won't be able to get out of here for awhile."

"WHAT?" Christian screams. "Mrs. Grey is in labor!"

"I'm sorry sir, but unless we take the boat out, which I wouldn't recommend in a storm, there is no way out," Taylor states sadly. FUCK. This is my absolute worst nightmare come true, in all it's fucking glory.

"Oh God. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Christian what the hell are we going to do?" I cry as I stand up. "I cannot have this baby here, what if he comes out with the cord wrapped around his neck, what if I hemorrhage and bleed out, what if his lungs aren't developed enough?" I cry frantically. Christian stares at me with huge eyes. I know he is scared but god damnit I am about to push a baby out of my vagina with no meds.

"Honey, you are going to be just fine, if there was a house you would want to unexpectedly give birth in, it would be this one," Grace says calmly as she sets her hands on my shoulders, looking me directly in the eyes. "I have delivered thousands of babies and I will deliver this one if need be," she sets her hand on my belly, "Now, tell my the truth, how long have you been contracting?"

I look at Christian, and he looks at me with horror. "Have you been having contractions all this time? Like real contractions?" He yells.

"Calm down Christian, if we want this to be a smooth labor you cannot go yelling and carrying on like this. Now, Ana? How long?" Grace asks as she turns back to me.

"Um, only since about 6:15 this morning," I say as I look down at my belly, picking off a nonexistent piece of lint.

"Ok, so this labor could be far more progressed than we originally thought," she smiles, "You are going to be just fine, this is your first baby so this could go on for much longer, long enough for them to move the tree and get you to the hospital."

"What should we do in the meanti-"

"Oh God," I breath and grab onto Christian's hand. I lean my head against his chest and try to think of anything but the pain.

"Shhh shhh, you're going to get through this baby, you are the strongest person I know," Christian whispers in my ear as he rocks back and forth. I feel a gush between my legs and look down, fuck.

"Did your water just break?" Christian stuttered.

"Yes, oh god what am I going to do," I start to cry.

"Let's get you upstairs so I can check you," Grace says, she grabs me some paper towels to clean up my legs and then they help me upstairs and down the hall.

"Hey guys what going on?" Carrick says as he walks out of the master bedroom.

"Really Carry? Did you not hear that huge boom? You didn't notice the power go out?" Grace asks, exasperated.

"No I was napping."

"Well, there is a tree down blocking the road, which also took out our power. Oh and Ana is in labor," She says way too sweetly.

"Oh well, tell me if you guys need something, I'll just… I'll stay out of your way," he says sheepishly, walking down the stairs. We walk up to Christian's room and Grace has me lay down on the bed.

"I know this is awkward for you Ana, but right not the time for being discrete is gone. I will take good care of you and little Teddy," She says as she tears the comforter from the bed. "Now take your sweatpants and underwear off, I will get you a nightgown you can wear for the time being." She says, and just like that, Christian and I are alone.

"Are you ok Christian? I know you must be scared," I say as I walk over to Christian, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Me? What about you, I can only imagine how scared you must be," He kissed my forehead and rubs my back. Another contraction comes and goes while he is holding me and he whispers words of encouragement through the whole thing. "Let's get everything off so my Mom can check you."

By the time Grace comes back in I am in laying in the bed, sans pants or underwear, with a sheet over my lower half. She lays the nightgown over the chair in the corner and stands at the end of the bed. She opens a plastic bag and sets it on the side of the bed, and then puts on a pair of latex gloves.

"Now, I am going to check how many centimeters you are, this should give us a good range on how much longer you have till you need to push," She says calmly while lifting the sheet up. "Now scooch down the bed, bring your knees all the way up to your belly and then let them fall to the side."

I do as she says, and having my mother-in-law get a birds eye view of my vagina is thee most embarrassing thing I will ever experience. I'm sure when I am pushing out the baby I won't seem to care as much.

"Now, I am going to insert my fingers and spread them, to see how far along you are," she explains as she lifts the sheets and does what she needs to do. I look over at Christian and he is looking anywhere but his mother. Good Lord, now he is shy?

"Well, you are 7 and a half centimeters so you are fairly close. How far apart are the contractions Christian?" She asks as she takes of the gloves and throws them in her plastic bag.

"About 4 minutes," Christian sits down at the edge of the bed and grabs ahold of my hand.

"Ok, we will keep an eye on you but for now I am going to give you two some privacy, if you feel the urge to push call for me, I'll just be down the hall," She says and just like that she is out the door and it's just Christian and I.

"I'm so scared Christian," I say as I break down in tears, it's all hitting me in waves and I don't know if I can do this.

"You are going to be just fine my love, we will get through this and before we know it Ted will be right here with us," he says, but I think he is trying to convince himself. Over the next 30 minutes my contractions begin to progress into the unimaginable. All I feel is the pain, there is nothing else. I cannot hear the rain against the window, I cannot hear Christian's words of encouragement, I cannot even feel myself rock back and forth. I don't even care that I have absolutely nothing on my lower half. I only feel the pain. I am on all fours on the bed, rocking back and forth, I start to feel the pressure Grace described.

"I need to push," I say to Christian.

 **Christian's POV**

As Ana rocks back and forth on the bed, her body preparing to bring Teddy into the world, I have never been more scared in my entire life. I'm trying so hard to not let her see it, but I think she can see through me. The contractions are now coming every minute or two, and with each one she makes guttural moans and cries.

"I'm gonna die Christian," She bawls. "Help me."

"You will be just fine my love, this is completely normal," I say as I rub her back. Seeing her in this much pain is horrible, I never want to see her like this again.

"I need to push," Ana cries out, tears rolling down her beautiful face.

"Ok baby, I'm going to call for mom," I whisper to her and kiss her head. I run to the door to yell down the hallway just in time to see Ray and Mia walking up the staircase.

"How the fuck did you get back here?" I yell, "There is a tree blocking the road!"

"What's your damage Christian?" Mia snarls, "They just got it cleared like 5 minutes ago."

"Mom!" I yell towards her room. "Mom! We are ready for you now!"

"Wow, nice seeing you too Christian," Mia says as she slams the door to her room. I turn to Ray and he has a look of confusion written all over his face. Grace walks out of her room just in time to hear Anas moaning and calling my name.

"We will explain soon Ray, Ana is literally giving birth in there," I say as I follow my mom back into my room. Ana is on her knees, leaning over while grasping the sheets so tightly in her fists, her knuckles are white. Her t-shirt has bunched up under her breasts and her entire body is covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Ana honey I need you to lay on you back so I can check you. If you want to labor on your knees that fine but it's easier for me to check you on your back," Grace whispers to Ana as she rubs her back and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. Ana sits up straight and I help her get on her back.

"What the hell is going on?" Ray says from outside the door.

"Christian why don't you explain everything to him while I check Ana," Grace says over her shoulder. I walk to the door and crack it open.

"Oh my god Christian is Annie ok?" Ray cries out. "Why is she giving birth at home for Christs sake?"

"When her water broke the road was still blocked and now she is too far in to go to the hospital," I whisper. "Everything is going fine. She is getting ready to start pushing now. I am so sorry no one called you, it's all just happened so fast."

"Ok Christian, I trust you with my Annie, make sure she gets through this," He whispers with a tear falling down his cheek.

"You have my word sir," I say firmly to him. I shut the door and turn back around to Grace and Ana, my Ana.

"You ready Christian?" Grace asks me. "Because mom is ready to go, 10 centimeters and fully effaced.

Ana is on her back but almost half sitting up against the pillows. Grace has placed a towel under her butt and has all her medical supplies ready to the side.

"I'm not ready, I'm not ready," Ana wails as she sits up higher on the bed. Mom puts both hands on Ana's thighs and look her dead in the eye.

"You can do this Ana, it's too late to go back. Now take all that energy and put it into pushing," Grace says firmly. Holy shit, this what my mom does for her day job?

"Ok," Ana says meekly.

"Ok now, Christian hold her leg honey," She says, I grab hold of Ana's leg and put my hand between her shoulders to help her sit up a little. This is so strange, in a few moments I will get to see my son.

"Ana, your next contraction I am going to count to ten, and you are going to push like you are having a bowel movement, right into your bottom," Grace tells her and Ana nods her head back. "Ok here comes one, now push."

Ana scrunches around her belly and her face turns bright red as she pushes with all her might. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10," Grace count.

"Your are doing so amazing Ana," I say to her as she relaxes.

"This one is coming a little faster than what normal for a new mama," Grace explains. "So we are going to do one normal set of pushing, and then the contraction after that you will breathe through it."

"Ok here we go, start pushing hard 1..2..3..4..5" Grace count. Ana begins to scream out in pain, is she ok? "No Ana, put that effort into pushing. Keep going, great job! Ok, now stop."

I look down and I can see the top of the baby's head coming out. "I can see him Ana, I can see the top of his head," I cry out. "You are amazing."

Ana breaths through the next contractions and then begins to push again.

"After this next pusthe head will be completely out, now go ahead and push as hard as you can," Grace says calmly. Ana puts her hands around the back of her thighs and begins to push.

"Ahhhh," she screams and just like that, his head is out.

"Good job Ana, good job!" Grace says. "Now one more push and you will have this angel in your arms."

Ana begins to push again and just like that he is out.

"Oh my god," Ana says as she sobs, Grace puts him on her chest and rubs him down with a towel. "Why isn't he crying! What wrong with him?"

"He is doing just fine my dear," she says as she suctions his nose and mouth. And them, finally, the best sound I have ever heard, he begins to cry. And I cry right along with him as I lay my head on Ana's shoulder.

"You did so good baby, I'm so proud of you," I sob turning to kiss Ana with a passionate kiss.

"It's ok mommy's here baby boy," Ana sooths him with tears running down her sweet, angelic face. I'm vaguely aware of Grace telling Ana to push while I stare at my gorgeous son.

"Ok the placenta is out, I am just going to make sure everything else is ok," Grace says.

"Help me take my shirt off Christian so I can do skin to skin."

She hands me Teddy so she can take her shirt off and I just cannot stop staring at his beautiful face. He has mother's nose and my mouth, he is so tiny, I could have never imagined he would be this small. Now that her chest is completely bare I hand him back to her. She lays him so that he is chest to chest with her, with his head resting on her bare breast. Just like that he is already asleep.

"He's so beautiful, he looks just like you," Ana says as she stares down at him. "I could have never imagined a more perfect child."

"Ok Ana I'm going to cover you up with this blanket, some mamas start to get cold right after birth. Don't you worry it's perfectly normal," Grace says as she lifts the comforter all the way up to Ana's breasts, so just Teddy's little head his sticking out. "I will give you guys some privacy."

"That was the scariest thing I have ever witnessed," I say to Ana now that we're alone. "Seeing you in pain like that was terrifying, you begging me to help you and saying you were going to die."

"I said that?" She says shocked. "I don't even remember that. I was just in so much pain it's like I was in a tunnel. I couldn't see anything thing, couldn't hear anything, all I could feel was the pain."

"Well I hope I never have to see you go through that again," I say while resting my head on her bare shoulder.

"It was all so worth it, to have this precious human. I would do it again tomorrow if I had to," She whispers wistfully while looking down at Teddy's Little face.

"He is pretty perfect huh?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Thankyou for reading!**

In the next chapter the family will get to meet Teddy. I just want to be clear, this will only be a two chapter one shot. This is not a story that will be continuously updated. I based Ana's birth experience after a birth I saw while I was doing my job training in a maternity ward about 3 years ago. The girl I saw give birth progressed quickly for a first baby. I added Grace being a little firm with Ana because that was what the doctor was like at the birth I saw, instead of screaming and carrying on she had her put all her energy into pushing. I just wanted Ana's birth to be realistic, hopefully I achieved that.


End file.
